


01110011 01101111 01110011

by Rhidee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Helmsman Sollux Captor, Other, i think im clever, nah son, writin everything in binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't even bother</p>
            </blockquote>





	01110011 01101111 01110011

01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01010011 01101111 01001100 01001100 01110101 01011111 01111000 Xxx_Xx 00110010 00110010 00110010 00110010 00110010 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00001010 01011111 00001010 01011111 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01000010 01100001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000 01011111 01000011 01101111 01101110 01000100 01100101 01110011 01100011 01100101 01101110 01010011 01101001 01101111 01101110 01011111 00110010 00100000 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01101001 00101101 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01011111 00110011 00111000 00110010 00110000 00110011 00111001 00111000 00110100 00110010 00100000 01101000 01000001 01010000 01010000 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010011 01100101 01110010 01010110 01000101 01011111 00001010 01011111 00111100 SOS 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110011 00100000 SOS 01110011 01101111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110011 01011111 01011111 01010011 01000110 01011000 01011000 01011000 01011000 01001010 01001011 01010011 01011111 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 01011111 01011111 K_A_R_kkkkkk 00111111 00111111 01011111 01011111 01010011 01001010 01000110 01001011 01001100 00100011 00101010 01010001 00101000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100110 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100101 01100101 01110000 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110010 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101101 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 00111100 01000110 01100101 01100110 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00111111 00111110 00111111  
>Helmsmen CapSol_296 is corrupted, would you like to uninstall?  
01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01101111 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000 01110011 01101111 01110011 01101011 01101011 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 01100110 01100110 01110111 01101000 01111001 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01110011 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101111 01110011  
>Uninstall activated, please stand by.

**Author's Note:**

> For people who dont want to do the binary game; the fic is actually just:  
> Your name is SoLLu_x�22222errorerrorerror�_�_�Your name is Battleship_ConDescenSion_2 , and you are hurti- error error error_382039842 hAPPY TO SerVE_�_?  
> >Helmsmen CapSol_296 is corrupted, would you like to uninstall?  
> nononononononononononononononostopsoskkhelpffstopsomeonesossossossos  
> >Uninstall activated, please stand by.


End file.
